Plastic Beach:Phase 4
by 2-D love forever
Summary: The whole gang has been reunited and are living peacefully together, but what will their next album be?
1. Prologue

Plastic Beach:Phase 4

PROLOGUE

Somwhere farout in the middle of the ocean sat an oddly shaped island placed there so strangly, it seem as though aliens must have put it there. The top half was bigger and wider than the bottom, so it was questionable how the island did not collapse. There was one room below sea, and 2 rooms higher above. This island was known as Plastic Beach.

The island itself was no bigger than a small neighborhood, so it was a private estate owned by Murdoc Niccals. The island was only inhabited by 5 people...and their robot.

First, Murdoc Niccals, the owner and lead guitar/member of the group, he was also founder and 44-years-old. His religion is Satanist, he wears a gray shirt, black poants, worn-out old shoes, and an upside-down cross hanging from his neck, because he hardly ever bathes, his skin is a sickly green color.

The second man is Stuart (Tuss)Pot, or better known as 2-D. 2-D is 32-years-old and like Murdoc, hasd a British accent, but he and Murdoc are two entirely different people. 2-D is a kind, but clumsey man with spikey-blue hair, crooked or missing teeth, and a higher-pitched accent, despite this, he is very, very handsome and has a marvolous singing is also a Buddhist and a vegetarian. And his two eyes are both a hollow black, both of which were caused by Murdoc Niccals in two different car accidents.

The third man is Russel Hobbs, a man of black. He is 35-years-old and has ghostly-white eyes. They are like this because of exorcisms performed on him after the soul of his best friend, Del, inhabited him after a drive-by shooting killed him. He is the drummer for the band, but is very quiet, and keeps to himself around publicity.

And Noodle Kyuzo, she is their best bass player and has had a few vocals. By now, she is 20, though she started playing with the band at the age of 10, her hair was originally black and short, and she was best-known for wearing her radio helmet at all times, but around 13, she lost the helmet and her hair grew long enough to cover her eyes and her hair was purple. But after the El Manana incident at age 16, she went missing for 4 years until she finally returned and reunited happily with the gang, she now has blue hair, and a burn-like scar over her right eye believed to come from being trapped in hell.

Finally, there's Cyborg Noodle, a clone robot of Noodle whom Murdoc created after Noodle's disappearence. She could play guitar like Noodle and was to follow every command given by Murdoc.

The fifth human being was an older Chinese man who always stood by the lift. 


	2. Change

Me:Okay, now I'm doing something a little different, I've been writing stories with information that the writers already know, well now, I'm changing the course of things, making things up, There's Gorillaz phase 1, 2, and 3. Well, here's 4!

Murdoc:...Swear to God, you put and 2-dents togther and I'm gonna...

Me:Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Muds, jeez.

2-D:Let's just read teh story.

Murdoc:Whatever.

Plastic Beach:Phase 4

"Oy Cyborg! Bring me more rum!" Murdoc yelled. He lay lazily on his bed, surrounded by junk in his lair. Since the reunion with Russel and Noodle, Murdoc had constructed two new rooms for them to sleep in, one right below Murdoc's room, for Russel, and the highest room on Plastic Beach, belonged to Noodle, because she wanted a view of the ocean. For the first few weeks, Russel had to sleep on the couch, while Noodle and 2-D shared a room.

Cyborg entered the room, a bottle of rum in her hand, and handed it to Murdoc, who immediatly opened and begin to chug on the bottle. Cyborg sat down next to him, smiling.

"Master, your rum supply is low." She said. He choked on a bit of rum, then looked up furiously.

"What? How much is left?" He coughed.

"About 3 more bottles."

"Shit, hang on a sec, luv. Gotta make a call." He said as he pulled out a small cell phone.

"Of course master." She said in a voice that was like ringing bells, a voice he didn't deserve. She was in love with him, and, sick as it was, his feelings were almost the same, if he were capable of using the word. He began to dial a number, when he recieved another call.

"Fuck." He muttered, answering. "Who the hell is this?"

"Oh my, God. It worked!" the voice on the other end said with excitement. "Um, hi Murdoc, I'm Ashley, and we're like your biggest fans, and..."

"How the hell did you get this number?" He hung up and dialed the number, an anxious voice answered.

"I'm at the lift, the lift boss! Hello?" The chinese man answered.

"Yeah, yeah, hey! I need more rum, by tomorrow." Murdoc said flatly.

"Of course sir! On my way!" He hung up and groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, his headn hurt from all the alcohol. Cyborg kissed his cheek.

"Master? Can I ask you something?" He groaned again, laying down.

"Alright, but make it quick!" He said, annoyed.

"Does Noodle still hate me?" She looked down at her robotic feet as she spoke. He nearly growled.

"Why are yew asking me this shit?" He said in a shout. She looked down sadly, feeling mistreated. He noticed this. "Ah, I'm sorry, luv. I'm just a bit cranky. Now, why do you think Noodle hates you?

"Because ever since I returned, she stares at me all the time, with a look of...revulsion..." He growled and scooped her up, lifting her and setting her down on top of him, she smiled, but waited for an answer. He sighed.

"Ah, it's just a little weird for her, cause you look just like her. Don't think about it. Now, shut up and kiss me." She sighed quietly, then did as she was told.

Downstairs, 2-D sat on his bed, but he begun to hear moans from above. He groaned. "That wanker is crazy." He said to himself. He stood up, right as a whale swam by his window, he rolled his eyes. "I ain't 'fraid of yew anymore." He shut the curtains and went to the lift, calling it to Noodle's room. When it opened, he saw a door with purple piant and flowers and a sign that read 'Noodle's Room' he knocked lightly.

"Come in!" A female voice called, he stepped in, and closed the door, where a skinny girl with blue hair sat cross-legged, her attention focused on the t.v. above. He smiled, and so did she. "Oh, hello 2D-san. Wanna watch cartoons with me?" Noodle said, still focused on her program. He grinned.

She was 20 now, so she watched more adult programs, but there were still a few kid shows she liked. "Sure fing." He sat down next to her. "Wot are we watching?"

"Family Guy." He pushed her in the arm.

"That's not a cartoon, it's on Adult Swim!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She used her fingers to stretch her mouth open, making another face. He laughed. "Alright, did yew wanna weatch your show, or were yeh just gonna make faces at me?" She smiled and hugged his waist.

"Let's watch, it's a new episode." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Anyfing for yew, luv." She smiled and continued to giggle at the program they watched.

A few days after Noodle returned, 2-D and her were swimming in the ocean while Murdoc and Russel had gone to a nearby island for more food. But she still wore the mask, even in the water, but he had grown so tired of seeing it, that he snatched it away and threw it into the water, letting it get soaked, she gasped, trying to cover her eyes in her bangs, that were now too short. Her emerald green eyes showed, as did a big scar that stretched around her right eye ibn the shape of an eagles wing. "2-D! My mask!" He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from retrieving the mask.

"But luv, yew been wearing it since yew got back, I just wanna see your face." She sighed too, and looked down, seeing her reflection in the water, a tear dropped from her face, he wiped it away. "Love," he said slowly "Yew are beautiful." He took her face in his hand, her eyes were closed, trying not to cry. He kissed her lips softly, her eyes whipping open, he smiled and leaned in again, she stared at his lips as they approached hers again. They kissed longer, and their feelings both finally became visible to each other.

They were in love, but Russel didn't like it, at first. He still didn't believe she was already grown up, but she never did wear her mask anymore, that made him happy.

Murdoc didn't care, he read 2-D's journal and knew all along, and before Noodle had disappeared, he had seen the way she looked at him, and so the whole thing didn't surprise him at all.

He hugged her waist tighter, sighing into her hair. "I love yew, Noods." Noodle smiled and turned away from her program, kissing his lips quickly.

"I love you too, 2D-san." He smiled again, brushing her bangs to the side as he kissed her again, longer this time.

Meanwhile, Russel was downstairs making lunch. He used paper plates for chips, sandwiches, and grabbed a few sodas out of the fridge. He dished up a sandwich for himself, filled the plate with chips, and put it on the table. He made a PB&J sandwich for Noodle, and set it down near his. He put a ham sandwich on 2-D's plate without thinking. "Lunch is ready!" he announced on the intercom, a device that allowed his voice to be heard throughout the whole house. He didn't get anything for Muds, he always let the picky eater get what he needed himself. He cussed when he saw the ham sandwich on 2-D's plate and replaced it with a sandwich likem Noodle's.

Murdoc stumbled into the kitchen, Cyborg supporting him so he would not fall. "Heh heh, Cyborrrrrrgggggg, you're greeeeeat." He said, as he tried to kiss her cheek, but he kissed her arm instead. Russel grinned.

"Drunk already, Muds?" Murdoc chuckled drunkly. Russel threw the ham sandwich at Murdoc's face, Murdoc begin eating it. Cyborg helped to seat Murdoc,l then stepped into the kitchen.

"A can of oil, please Russel-san." Russel shuddered at her voice.

"Uh, sure, here." He hand her a cup, she nodded and pieced the lid, sipping it like mit were soda. 2-D and Noodle came dowbn, hand-in-hand and sat down next to each other. After a minute, Russel finally sat down with them, eating hungrily at his own plate. Noodle stared uneasily at Cyborg, who leaned against the wall, the resemblence of herself made goosebumps on her arms. She didn't look so much like her now, but she looked like she would have if she were around when she was 17, and it bothered her that it slept with Murdoc. She shook her head and bit into her sandwich.  
> <p>


	3. Idealess

Me:Okay loyal fans -sniffles- Sorry, I was just crying for the day when 2-D was badass in Tomorrow Comes Today

Murdoc:Badass? He's always been faceache to me!

2-D:'ey! That's not nice!

Murdoc:See what I mean?

Me:Shut up Murdoc, anyways, here's another chapter.

Noodle:I love 2-D the way he is.

2-D: =)

Me: =)

Cyborg stood in the corner, sighing as she took in Noodle's expression. She, herself wasn't exactly thrilled that Noodle was back, but what could she do? Everyone wanted her around, 2-D, Russel, even Murdoc. She wanted to be friends, but it seemed an unlikely thing at the time.

"'ey Cyborg, wanna sit wif us?" 2-D offered, Cyborg lifted her head, a flicker of excitement in her eyes as she skipped over to the table, Noodle shot 2-D a glare. 'Wot?'; he mouthed. Cyborg sat down next to Murdoc, still sipping her can of oil. He smiled at her presence.

"Eyyyyyyyy luv, could you bring me more rum?" He said, slurring. Noodle shook her head before Cyborg could answer.

"Murdoc, I think you've had enough for now." Cyborg glared at her and stood up anyways, but Russel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sit Cyborg, Noodle's right. Murdoc, you don't need any more rum." Murdoc swatted at the sir.

"Ohhhh, bugger off! I'll get it meself!" He stood up, but fell to his knees. Cyborg hurried to his side, helping him stand again, a look of panic across her face.

"Master?" She asked, worried. He smiled drunkly.

"I'm fine luv, just a bit dizzy, um, I'm gonna take a nap-" he nudged Cyborg. She forced a smile, she couldn't help but worry, he was really drunk, and it was early. But she led him to his room, where they 'took a nap' again. Russel rolled his eyes, then he pointed at 2-D"

"You ever act like that to Noodle and I'ma bust your head, ya dig?" 2-D gulped and nodded, Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Please, Russel! You know that's not 2-D! Besides, I'm 20." He sighed. 2-D cleared his throat, then changed the subject.

"So, Russel, did yew get yer drums fixed?" Russel smiled.

"Yeah, they're fine." A few nights ago, Russel and Murdoc had gotten into a big arguement after he stepped on Russel's drums, it was bad timing, because Murdoc was already furious, his only bottle of whiskey had gone missing. He needed extra liquor, because he couldn't come up with new songs for their new album, so he tried getting drunker than usual, a non-successful result.

Noodle finished her sandwich, as did 2-D and Russel, then they threw their paper plates into the trash, and Russel gave a big long sigh, stretching his arms. "Well, we've got the whole day ahead of us. What do you two wanna do?" Noodle looked down at her feet slowly, 2-D stuttered.

"Er...well, um, we sorta..." 2-D pointed at Noodle, Russel grinned.

"Ahhhhh, I see. Well, I gotta go make sure Murdoc made it to his room without passing out." He lied.

'Thank you' 2-D mouthed before Russel turned to leave, Noodle smiled at 2-D. "Feel like shooting some zombies, luv?"

"Hmmmm, how about your bed instead?" 2-D grinned.

"Sounds good to me." The couple skipped back to the lift, kissing just as the doors shut. Meanwhile, Murdoc lay in his bed, a mischevious grin spread across his face, sweat running down his forehead. Cyborg layed next to him, but her expression was not happy like his. She turned her head to stare at her master, who was asleep. She stood up from the bed, careful, as not to wake Murdoc, she slipped into her army outfit and open his door, a small creaking sound emiting as she did, she turned quickly to make sure he did not wake. She closed the door and called the lift, the chinese man stood inside, she smiled at him.

"Oh, sorry boss!" he said, hiding a half-drunk bottle of whiskey behind his back. "the lift is here, lemme get out of your way." he ran out of the lift, and Cyborg stepped in, pushing the button that took her to Russel's floor. She knocked on his door.

"Russel?" she called.

"Noodle?" he answered.

"No, it's Cyborg."

"Oh, er, come in, Cyborg." She noted the strangeness in his voice as she opened the door, she saw him sitting on his bed, shining his fixed drums. "Whatcha need girl?" She smiled, no one called her anything besides Cyborg. She sat down next to him, although unnecessary, she was a robot.

"Noodle hates me, i'm sure. And, I don't know what to do, I wish she didn't hate me." She sighed. Russel was a bit shocked, he didn't know she had feelings, or wishes... He smiled reassuringly.

"I could talk to her about this, I'm sure she doesn't hate her, it's just..." he trailed off, trying to find words. Strange, this conversation made her feel so human. "I mean, the fact that an exact copy of herself and Murdoc being together kind of freaks her out, you know." Her head snapped up.

"I am hardly even like Noodle! Murdoc loves me for me!" She yelled, Russel's eyes widened as she yelled. Her's did too, she realized that her voice had risen, and she muttered an apology. He smiled again, patting her back.

"I know, but, the resemblence affects Noodle, not Murdoc. Okay, I'll tell her you came to me, that okay Cyborg?" She smiled lightly and nodded. He held his large arm out for a hug, she was not familiar with this action, but she took the hug. "And another thing, you should have a better name." She sighed into his shirt, and thanked him, leaving his room.

Upstairs, 2-D and Noodle were playing video games. Since her return, they hadn't really gone far past kissing, 2-D knew that sex reminded her of traumatizing events in hell, so he would give her time, and, she had vanished just when puberty started, so she didn't exactly know quite what to do. Noodle laughed.

"2-D, not that I'm nopt enjoying this, but do you have any other games besides zombies?" 2-D grinned playfully as he stood up, pausing their game, and searched through his games. It was true, 32 of his games were zombie games, it was hard to find one that wasn't. He finally pulled out a game and read the cover to himself.

"Buffy okay wif yew?" he asked, smiling at the pictures of vampires.

"Well, vampires are better than zombies."

"Nothing...is better than zombies." He corrected. Noodle kissed his cheek and picked up her remote eagerly. 2-D put the game in and they resumed playing. After about 30 minutes of playing, a limping zombie, who could barely manage to walk came into view of the screen.

"Zombie!" Noodle laughed.

"'e's mine!" 2-D said as he punch-kicked the zombie into nothing. Noodle clapped, and 2-D smiled, placing an arm over her tiny shoulders. Then a booming voice from above made them both drop their remotes.

"BLODDY FUCKING HELL!" 2-D rolled his eyes. Since Noodle returned, 2-D no longer was constantly beaten by Murdoc, nor did her fear him. 2-D stood up, reaching out his hand so Noodle could stand, she took it and stood up.

"Wot now!" he complained. They took the lift and went into Murdoc's room, where Murdoc sit at his desk, tons of papers piling everywhere, most of them crumpled into balls, and Murdoc's head down on his desk.

"Murdoc-san, what's wrong?" Murdoc clenched his hair, as if ready to pull it out, then groaned as he picked up an empty beer bottle, throwing it at the wall, breaking into a thousand pieces, almost hitting 2-D.

"Murdoc, why did yew do t'at?" Murdoc glared up slowly at 2-D.

"Ya yelling at meh, faceache?" 2-D gulped, Murdoc hadn't called him that since Noodle arrived.

"Why did yew scream?" 2-D said nervously. Murdoc groaned and clutched his hair again.

"Bloody can't think of any goddamn songs, that's what! My drinking's been doubling since Plastic Beach, and still nothing! Our new albumsd due in 2 months, and I haven't even a name!" He banged his head against the desk again. 2-D looked down at Noodle, who sighed.

"Murdoc, maybe you don't need to drink to think." Murdoc snorted.

"Says you! How do you think I came up with Plastic Beach!" Noodle rolled her eyes and let 2-D's hand fall away from hers as she stomped out of Murdoc's room,, she walked towards the lift, leaving 2-D to talk to Murdoc, when Russel came from around the corner.

"Hey Noodle-girl, can I talk to you for a sec?"

ME:Okay! Hope you liked it! Review, read, tell your friends, donut please!

Noodle and 2-D are making out

ME:... heh, guys? ... 


	4. She can feel?

Murdoc:Well, well… look who FINALLY decided to come back!

2-D:Yeah, 2-D_Love_Forever! Where ya been?

Me: -sighs heavily- I lost inspiration for writing for the longest times. But every now and then, I'd read a few new comments from my fans, I tried to start up my writing again once, but got frusterated and gave up. But I'm here again, though I'm even busier than ever, I wanted to at least try this.

Noodle: Good for you! Let's get started!

2-D: Yeah!

Murdoc: Where's my rum?

Russel pulled Noodle aside, scratching the back of his head. Noodle leaned tiredly against the wall, still angry at Murdoc's behavior. "What is it you wanted Russel-san?"

Russel sighed. "Noodle, Cyborg came to me earlier, and she talked about you." Noodle narrowed her eyes a bit.

"About me?" Russel nodded.

"She said she thinks you hate her, and that made her sad." Now her eyes widened.

"Sad?" She wasn't sure what to say, or what to make of this. How could a robot feel? It was just a machine… wasn't it?

"I was surprised too, but I don't think that machine..er… Cyborg is as simple as we think. I swear, she gave me this look when she told me this… Like you did when Mike died…" Noodle looked down a moment. Mike was her beloved pet monkey who died less than a year before she went missing. She had found him in the hallway, lifeless. She picked him up, knowing well that he was gone, but unable to accept it at the time. Russel had put his hand over her shoulder as she looked up at him with a tear running down her cheek.

"I don't hate her Russel-san… She creeps me out, but I didn't know she could feel."

"I don't think any of us did. You should talk to her, try and be friendly. With someone like Murdoc, she could use a friend." Noodle thought a moment. Every time she stared at Cyborg, she shuddered a bit. It was like looking in a mirror that took you back in time, when she used to stare at her changing face in the mirror in her room at Kong studios. But that wasn't it's fault… her fault. She actually didn't know anything about Cyborg, just that she looked like her, and slept with Murdoc. And… seemed to be in love with Murdoc. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded.

"Okay Russel-san." He smiled, patting her back softly before walking away from her. She looked back towards Murdoc's room. She heard loud snoring, Murdoc must have passed out after drinking from stress, she thought. She pulled her shoulders back and walked slowly towards his room, and towards her mirrored robot self.

…

Murdoc: You kidding me? That's it?!

Me: Calm down, Murdoc. As I said, I'm really very busy these days. But don't worry, I'll post more very soon, and it'll be longer. I had to do something.


End file.
